Too early, yet too enticing
by randomcc
Summary: Waking up early proves too much for Carla. Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**As requested by carterxx, a kind of sequel to 'Waking Up' if you would. We agreed if Peter did this it might be a little.. unacceptable, but Carla, well we shall let her.**

**I'd like a few reviews before I upload the next chapter.**

As her eyes flickered open, a dark, moody glow filled her peripheral vision. She blinked a few times before glancing at the clock and registering that it really was way too early to wake up. But regardless, she found herself shifting beneath the covers, unable to settle down. As she rolled over, taking sight of Peter's strong, masculine frame, lying on his back, his arms strong and toned, half of his chest just visible beneath the flimsy covers she felt her body fill with want and desire.

A smile crept up onto her face and she found herself scanning his silhouette, the way the covers ran seamlessly over each rise and fall of his body. She extended her arm, fanning her hand out and resting it against his chest, appreciating the heat that radiated out from beneath his skin. And then she slowly allowed her hand to wander down his body, over his stomach, edging down, pausing before she moved it to the side and ran it down over his hip and onto his thigh.

His hot, naked skin sent shivers down her spine and she found herself drawn closer to him. She watched his chest rise and fall, letting out a pleasant sigh in his sleep, oblivious to the erotic motives that drew her hand over his skin.

She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help running her hand back up his thigh, and letting her fingers graze his cock, flaccid, for now.

She felt a delightful wave of pleasure flutter down around thighs as her fingers playfully ran up and down his shaft. She bit her bottom lip as Peter made a slight noise, turning his head away from her, taking a heavy breath. She let her fingers run to the tip of his cock, before tightening her grip and slowly pulling the skin back away from the head, suppressing a giggle as she Peter moaned more loudly this time.

Carla's eyes darted back up to his face, he was still blissfully deep in the throws of sleep.

She brought her fingers up to her lips, licking the tips before slipping her hand back beneath the covers, noticing a firmness to his cock as she closed her fingers around it.

'Peter, baby' she whispered, but she knew it would take more than a sultry whisper to arouse him from his sleep.

She felt hot and bothered and climbing from beneath the covers she felt herself growing more turned on.

She knew what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

As the covers fell off her hips, Carla let her eyes trail over his body once before.

As Peter's cock achingly slowly began to take shape beneath the covers, Carla couldn't wait. She dragged the covers off his body, surprised he didn't awake due to the force of her actions.

Moaning quietly to herself, she smiled at the speed of his reaction, even in sleep. His cock was now long, thick and hard, waiting for her next move.

She ran her finger once more over his length, before lowering her head slowly, her eyes constantly flickering up to see if he'd awoken.

She started slow, tentative, running just the tip of her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip and then down again. She grinned against it, as the weight of her lips against his length forced it down against his stomach, allowing her to look at and watch his face, his pleasurable sighs and near silent moans escaping his lips.

She took his balls into her mouth, sucking firmly, loving the feel of their warmth against her tongue. She let her teeth dig into them lightly, stroking his length with her free hand as her tongue moved over and around them in her mouth.

Peter groaned, turning his head once more, his body responding to her soft, enticing touch.

Slowly she moved her head up his body, and took the head of his cock into her mouth, letting it slide smoothly along her tongue and into the back of her throat. She gently rocked her head back and forth, briefly shutting her eyes as she felt it repeatedly hit the back of her throat, pressing her tongue up against his shaft.

She pulled her head off him, rubbing her saliva up and down over his length, his cock throbbing beneath her skin.

Carla purposefully allowed her breasts to run heavily along his thigh, pressing her weight down so he'd feel them more. She felt his leg shift beneath her, and his fist clench slightly, her smile growing stronger.

She couldn't wait much longer, she was burning alight with passion and he was just lying there, taking it all without even enjoying it.

Slowly she crawled up his body, intentionally sliding her weight over his cock, loving the feel of it so hard and warm beneath her. She kissed the edge of his jaw, letting her tongue move hungrily against his stubble, sucking his skin before she sat up, resting her hands firmly on his chest.

She let out a slightly moan at the sight of his cock between her legs lying hard against his stomach.

She bit her lip, pressing herself over it, and slowly pressing her hips down, letting herself rub her pussy up and down over his length, crying out quietly as she felt the heat from the friction as she moved herself back and forth over his length.

She willed him to wake up, willed him to enter her but this wasn't going her way. Yet


	3. Chapter 3

Carla's fist clenched as she felt Peter's cock firmly beneath her. She knew with one swift movement he could be deep inside her, moving inside her tightness.

She could feel him, slowly, very slowly stirring from his sleep, but he was taking too long and her body couldn't wait.

And then she decided she wouldn't wait.

Raising her hips, she sighed delightfully as his cock slide inside her in one smooth movement. Peter groaned in his sleep as her tightness surrounded him, and as he tried to roll over he found himself restricted by her weight.

Slowly he found himself drawn from his sleep, he could feel warm skin on his, the bed beneath him moving and he found himself feeling strongly aroused.

He groaned as his eyes flickered open, his senses slowly syncing up. It took him a few moments to register that fact Carla was crouched on top of him, her hips rocking back at forth, her thighs pinning his down against the bed.

'What the fuck?' Peter groaned, unable to ignore the feelings of bliss rushing through his cock.

'Shush' Carla said leaning forward and pressing her finger against his lips, a devilish smile playing across her mouth.

'But.. why, ergh' Peter's head fell back against his pillow as she rolled her hips over his. pulling her back into an arch, before pushing back down against his pelvis.

'I thought I'd wake you up.. gently' she purred, running her fingers over his chest.

'And you call this gently' Peter said, trying to sound annoyed but finding it exceedingly difficult as he watched her, her hair running down over her shoulders, her breasts bouncing freely as she moved against him.

'See, I knew you wouldn't complain..' Carla said twisting her body round 180 degrees, causing Peter to groan loudly and grip her hips to hold them still.

She leaned forwards, getting onto all fours between his legs, turning her head and biting her lip.

'Could have woken me up sooner' Peter said, frustrated he'd already missed the foreplay, and knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

'Well, I didn't want you to be in a bad mood.. I must say, you're very responsive in your sleep' she giggled as she felt him heave himself up and rest on his knees, shuffling up to her backside.

'Oh really?' Peter said, smiling slightly, rubbing his cock against her thigh.

'Very.. you seem to like my tongue'' Carla said, playing with her words.

Peter bit his bottom lip, 'I do like your tongue' he said, moving his hand between her legs.

'Oh Peter' Carla said, lowering her upper body onto the bed, letting him touch her.

'And you seem to like my touch.. ' Peter said, rubbing her clit with him thumb will he teased her, pushing two of his fingers just inside her.

He smirked as she tried to push her hips back against his hand.

'Someone's keen' he grinned, removing his hand.

'Peter..' Carla moaned, loosing her will power.

'What do you want Carla?' Peter grinned.

She sighed to herself, 'Peter, just fuck me okay, come on, you were more compliant when you were bloody asleep' she argued.

'Ask nicely….' Peter smirked.

'Please Peter will you please get off that arse of your's and have sex with me' Carla said putting on a sweet voice as Peter chuckled.

'Well, when you ask like that, how could I refuse?' Peter said, sitting up and moving his cock between her legs.

'Now..' Carla said, wishing he'd get going.

Instead of answering, Peter thrust his hips forward, loving the way her body responded immediately tightening around him.

He smiled at her quiet, blissful moans, rubbing the small of her back lovingly as he moved in and out of her.

'I love you' Peter whispered as Carla smiled to herself and slowly sat up so she was on her knees, leaning back into Peter's arms. She felt his hands snake round her waist, pulling her into his body as he continued to grind against her.

As he began to slow Carla gripped his hands, tipping her head back onto his shoulder. 'Don't stop' she moaned, pushing her hips back against him, desperate for their orgasms to combine.

'You know, you're rather full of energy with it being so early in the morning..' Peter said kissing her neck.

She could barely respond between moans and cries but managed to whisper, 'Yeah, well you have that kind of effect on me don't you' gripping his hands.

'Try not to be too loud' he chuckled, increasing his pace as he felt himself nearing his climax.

'Fuck' Carla said biting her lip, attempting to lean forward but Peter's strong arms held her against him.

She felt his moans growing louder in her ear, until they'd merged into one long groan, his hips ceasing up as he felt himself cuming inside her.

'Oh god, baby' Carla whimpered, desperately trying to prologue the last few moments, rocking her hips into him until he couldn't go on any further.

'Seriously, that's some cardio' Peter said, allowing himself to fall back against the covers.

Carla smirked, lowering herself beside him, kissing his chest.

'We need to build up your endurance… because I need you to repay me later on…'


End file.
